


Many of Horror

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Burnplay, Drug Use, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Marijuana, Men Crying, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teasing, Torture, Waiting, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust
Summary: Summary:Taylor worries that Zac is gone for good. He would never just leave him, would he?





	Many of Horror

[“When we collide we come together, if we don’t we’ll always be apart. I’ll take a bruise, I know you’re worth it. When you hit me, hit me hard.”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAh--lH0H3U)

The cold air from the vent was directed onto my body in a way that was making me shiver as I laid there in the darkness. It was how he liked it, though. He loved the goosebumps that rose up on my skin and the way that he could feel the texture of them as he ran his calloused fingers against me. At first, it had started out as him enjoying being the reason for the goosebumps, but it had quickly turned into a fetish for him. He wanted them there when he arrived. He wanted my skin to be cold and for me to be needy, as needy as possible for him. My body was for him to warm up and no creature comforts were awarded to me unless I earned them. 

It was impossible for me to know how long it would take him to show up. There was never a true time table and he enjoyed teasing himself almost as much as he enjoyed teasing me. I always made sure that the clock was facing away from me when I got ready for him. I didn’t want to see the minutes click away and wonder if he was going to come rescue me. I had to believe that he would without panic. Often times, I laid there and sang to myself. Sang songs that I had written about him, for him. Songs filled with love and hope. Sometimes songs that masked the true nature of our relationship and the physicality of it. I played them for him and waited for his approval and when I got it, it felt like coming home. 

I loved the way he always looked at me. It didn’t matter if fans were around at all. He had this way of locking me into his vision and making me feel that he loved me. That he desired me. It was a reverence that he looked up to me in a way. But, we both knew that he had the upper hand in the relationship. On the outside, he gave way to me all the time. I got my way in every day life as long as I was willing to submit to him in the bedroom. At first, I had fought against him and what it was that he wanted from me. I’d willingly gone with him because it had become too much for me to deny that he was what I wanted, but I had no idea what lurked beneath the surface. Years of watching me lead had embedded deep fantasies of control within him. A need to be the one that told me what to do and a need to make me give myself over to him willingly. He needed that blind trust from me. It wasn’t all about getting off. It was his way of loving me. Of showing me what I meant to him. So I gave in and learned to enjoy it. I learned to crave it. I started to need it as much as he did. The way he overpowered me and took over and I was helpless in his hands. I didn’t have to think at all. I just had to know that he was going to make me feel good and take care of me. It was the ultimate release.

As I waited, I tried to imagine what he had in mind for me tonight. We didn’t have anywhere to go. Nowhere to be in the morning. Our time together was as infinite as we would allow it to be. Our way of celebrating his birthday early. Our way of forgetting everything else that the world had to offer us. All we needed was one another in those moments. I needed him and yet, I was there alone. The leather cuffs against my ankles rubbed against my skin as I struggled and pulled at the similar straps against my wrists. I had bound myself and expertly hooked against the headboard in a way that trapped me. There was no way of getting out without assistance. If I screamed loud enough, maybe someone would hear me and alert the hotel staff. Too much time had passed. He wasn’t going to come. I had grown too cold. I had never been this cold. This was the wrong time to do this and I had misunderstood him. He needed to get home to his family. He didn’t really love me enough to accept my gift. These thoughts all tortured my brain as I pulled and tugged and thrashed against the bed, falling limp as the tears started to roll from my eyes and down my cheeks. He didn’t love me.

“Zac,” I whimpered, giving one final tug against my self-imposed restraints. 

“Yes, baby?” His voice came out of nowhere and I gasped suddenly, lifting my head and trying to focus my eyes in the darkness. Was he really there or had I imagined it?

“Zac?”

“I’m right here. I’ve been here the entire time. You were so focused on getting into position for me that you didn’t notice me behind the curtain. I saw that you showered for me like a good boy,” he purred. My heart started to pound out of control. He’d been with me the entire time. He was there. He loved me. He needed me.

When his calloused fingers brushed against my lower stomach, I let out a strangled sob. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“I wanted to see how long you would last. How long you would wait for me, pet.”

“Forever, Zac. I’d wait for you forever,” I said quickly.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked against my ear and I could smell him. His shampoo, soap, and that smell that was just so Zac. It instantly calmed me and I relaxed more against the bed. It didn’t matter anymore that I was naked, freezing, and tied up. He was there. He would take care of me. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” I whispered, turning my head to try to get my lips on him, but he pulled back. 

The flick of a lighter lit up the room for a moment and allowed me to see that he was also naked as his weight shifted the bed and I could smell the sweetness of the marijuana smoke starting to fill the room. “It didn’t seem like you were being very patient there at the end. Especially not when you started to cry.” He lit the lighter once more and I watched his face as he stared at the flame. He just let it flicker in the room without moving it and my breath started to speed up as I watched him. I knew what was coming and I was squirming in anticipation. 

“I’m sorry that I cried,” I said quickly, thinking that might make him change his mind, but his eyes didn’t even flicker toward me. Instead, he just kept his eyes on the flame and then it went out as quickly as he had lit it. I could feel him moving, but he was stretched out in a way that I had no idea where to even anticipate and when the hot metal end of the lighter touched against my inner thigh I cried out in pain. I fought against the tears that welled up in my eyes and held them in. Letting him see me cry would just bring more punishment and not punishment in the way I liked it. Just the way that he did. His way of marking me. Making sure that I knew I was his and that if I didn’t play by his rules, he would punish me.

“You’re cold, Tay. Do you need some warming up?” he asked softly and I could almost hear the love in his voice. His hands ran over my skin again and everywhere that he touched me felt like I was suddenly on fire. In spite of how cold the room was, Zac just had the ability to light me up instantly. “You did wait for a long time so you do deserve a little bit of a reward.”

“Please, yes, please,” I gasped out, knowing that the rewards he gave me were always beneficial. This was no different as I felt him lift my dick and take it into his mouth. The cold hadn’t been kind to me, but I knew that one thing that Zac loved the most was to be able to feel me harden in his mouth. He almost always took me between his lips to start our nights together. Slow, soft, and loving was the only way that I could describe it. I couldn’t see him. He never let me see him when he did it, but I could imagine it in my head. His full lips wrapped around me with his cheeks hollowing from the effort. Hair falling down into his face and tickling against my thighs. The image in my head was almost as good as the actual act that he was performing. _Almost._

I tried fighting against the feelings that were building up inside of me and holding as still as possible. Zac knew all of my tells. He knew my body so well and I knew that if he realized I was close it was going to stop. So, I tried to hide it. It was like a game. Keeping my body relaxed in the face of extreme pleasure. A game Zac always won. “Mmm, I think that’s enough,” he moaned, giving my cock one last lick before he got up from the bed. 

The empty feeling of him not being near me anymore took away from the ache in my balls at not being allowed to come. Zac always came first. Always. Still didn’t stop me from trying. I listened to him rustling around in his bag and I wondered how he was able to find exactly what he was looking for in the dark. It was like he had night vision like a cat. A really, really attractive cat. He did purr from time to time. Right against my ear and then he would-

_Oh._

The feather lightly slid over my erection and up my stomach and I could hear him chuckle at the way I let out a breath. “I’m sorry, baby, did I interrupt something?” he asked me and I wondered how he could know me so well. 

“I was just thinking about you,” I said honestly, letting out a soft whimper as the feather caught in my chest hair before he drug it across my nipples. As he ran it up against my armpits I squirmed and couldn’t help but laugh because it tickled. When I tried to get away from him, I ended up just pulling hard at my restraints and he laughed at the sound of my body being jerked back into place. He loved the struggle. It was one of his favorite parts and using a feather was one of his favorite ways. I loved his touch too much so there was never an instance where I tried to get away from it… but the feather. The feather was evil. 

The light turned on suddenly and my eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness. He had draped a shirt over the shade which made everything seem slightly red, but there was still enough light to make my sensitive eyes hurt. When they adjusted, I saw his naked body over me as he held the feather between his gorgeous lips. Leaning down, he trailed both it and the ends of his hair along my body back down to my cock. There, he took his time tickling it, his eyes lighting up when it would jump at the attention. Using his thumb he wiped away the precome that was there and brought his hand up to feed it to me and I sucked it down eagerly. I sucked at his thumb to let him know that it wasn’t what I really wanted in my mouth, but the look he gave me let me know that it wasn’t going to happen quite yet. 

He teased me with the feather long enough for his own skin to start raising goosebumps from the chill in the room. By the end of his torture, I had thrashed against the restraints to get away from the tickling of it enough that my wrists and ankles were aching and I was panting from the effort. I was thankful when he finally dropped the feather, but what came next was just as much torture. 

Straddling me, he took his time to rub his cock along mine as he looked at me, keeping his eyes locked on my face as he teased the hell out of me. I lifted my hips up to get closer to him, but every time that I did he pulled away and clicked his tongue at me. “It is my birthday and I want something special tonight,” he purred, running his tongue up my chest and then stopping to dig his teeth into my lower lip, causing me to whimper. 

“Anything,” I said eagerly, still trying to get my hips up against him. My eyes followed as he reached for the lube that I hadn’t noticed on the bedside table. I lifted up, knowing where it went, but to my surprise, he let the cold liquid drip down onto my cock and I gasped. His strong hand wrapped around me and I watched as he completely coated me before reaching behind to prepare himself. My eyes were wide and I wondered if this was a trick. Was this something that he was teasing me with. He was going to stop before he actually… oh, fuck. No, it wasn’t…a...trick.

Zac was tight as he slid down on me and he held onto my face, holding onto my mouth to keep my eyes on him. “You don’t close your eyes and you don’t look away from me.” 

Eagerly I nodded as I watched him fuck himself on my cock. He was so beautiful and there was a look of pleasure on his face that made me burst with pride. I was causing that. My body inside of his was causing that. He didn’t need to command me to look at him because there was no possible way that I could look ever look away. With his free hand he scratched at my body, closed them around my neck for a spell, and tortured me. Pulling at my nipples, my chest hair, anything that he could do to cause me pain. To make my body twitch and push up deeper inside of him. It was sensory overload and I felt like in doing this he could really make me black out. Make me pass out. I couldn’t speak as he gagged me with his fingers, making me suck on them and keeping my whimpers quiet. His eyes never once left me as he watched, gauged just how close I was and just as I was right there, right on the edge of coming he lifted up completely and I slammed my eyes shut in frustration. 

“Not yet, pet,” he whispered and reaching over, he once again turned out the light. After he did, I tried to let my eyes adjust to the darkness and I felt him undoing the cuffs around my ankles and I instinctively drew my legs up against my chest as the blood started to flow through them again. It was the perfect position for him to take me and take me he did. Without warning or preparation, I felt him enter me and I knew that allowing me inside of him had put him close to the edge himself. 

I cried out in pleasure as he slammed deep inside and my body shifted against the bed. He was relentless and using me. Using me to get off and holding onto my cock at the same time to make sure that I couldn’t get off. I thrashed against the chains that still held my arms and begged him, but nothing worked. It wasn’t until he finally came that I knew release was coming soon. I felt him fill me as he moaned my name and that sense of pride flowed through me again. Finally, I had pleased him and in turn I was going to get a reward. 

In the darkness, he kissed along my body and he undid the cuffs from around my arms, kissing against my ankles and wrists. His mouth found where he had burned me and his tongue lapped at the wound before he tended to all of the scratch marks on my body. 

“Please, Zac,” I whimpered, knowing that I still wasn’t allowed to come, but I needed it. Somehow, him being so loving and taking such good care of me afterward was always the worst torture because I knew that making the wrong move would lead to me being tied up again and left until he thought I had learned my lesson. 

“Come here, pet,” he whispered against my mouth and drew me into a kiss. A passionate kiss that made tears leak from my eyes and I suddenly tensed, knowing that meant a punishment, but this time it didn’t come. Instead, he just pulled me on top of him and I felt his hand slide around my cock as he once again guided me inside of him. I cried out against his lips and he pulled me closer, wrapping his legs around my body and guiding me to move. 

“Zac, oh god… baby,” I gasped out, sinking into him fully and unable to stop from rocking against him. I could touch him. Kiss him. But I was still tense. Still waiting for the punishment that I knew my tears would bring. He drug his tongue along my cheeks and held me still as we moved together and soon I heard what I wanted.

“Come for me, Tay. Fill me, please,” he urged against my ear and I let go immediately. I released and felt my body trembling against his as his strong arms held me close and wouldn’t let me get away. His legs stayed wrapped around me as he kissed me and when he pulled away, he pressed his lips to my forehead. “I’ll never leave you alone for too long. I’ll always come back for you. Always. I love you.”


End file.
